Project Aesir Sigma
by Zeit's Library
Summary: This story deals with the history of the Scholar I created for P A : Omri Usoa. Follow the trail from his wandering child to becoming a ruthless agent for the Rekenber Corporation.
1. Chapter 1

Years Ago

"Hey kid."

"Kid? Are you alive?"

"...Hey. Can you hear me?"

He could hear him, but that didn't mean he wanted to listen. If given the option between listening to the voice on the other side of the cargo box or sleeping, the young boy would've rather slept. It was hard enough finding decent sleep already; since he had to be on alert most of the time for other, more desperate vagrants. That meant less and less moments of peace and more time wandering red eyed through whatever city he found himself in.

It wasn't the type of life a 10 year old boy was built for, but somehow Omri survived. He had survived for years now, making his way from the northern most point of the world down here, as a thief and a stowaway. And just like in all of those other places, where he was heading now Omri would find a way to survive. That was a small comfort; even if the babbling fool on the other side of the car wouldn't let him be.

Feigning sleep, Omri did his best to pull the blanket he found closer to his huddled body without attracting attention; trying to shield himself from the rush of night wind coming from the open side door. Usually, he did what he could to keep from being found out, but this time he clearly failed. This other boy, whoever he was, had not only found him but now wouldn't leave him alone. He must have snuck onto this car as well, when Omri wasn't paying attention. Granted, at any other time, having someone do something other than hurl insults or curses his way would have been something to smile about. But, really, what was to be gained from

"Hey..." Omri could feel the other boy hovering over him, starting to gently shake his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Finally, Omri gave in. Clearly this kid wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Dusky eyes slowly peeled open, glaring upward with annoyance at a face nearly touching his own. Now what to make of this one? He didn't seem too much older than himself, although that was just from what he could. Pale golden hair and over, over energetic tawny eyes...already judged and convicted in Omri's mind. He didn't seem threatening, but he had been wrong before. And again even after that. That's what the dagger hidden underneath his blanket was for. Finally, as the other boy prepared another question Omri whispered out,"I'm fine."

"So, you are awake." The other's grin widened as he backed out of Omri's treasured personal space "For a minute I thought they had stuffed a dead body back here."

The rattling of the train breached the quiet as Omri studied at his reluctant companion. The other seemed to be doing the same now. It was an uncomfortable moment, at least for Omri. Other than that annoyingly amused smile on his face, he couldn't get any other sense of this one's intent."Was there...something you wanted?"

"Hmm?"

"Or did you wake me up for nothing?" The actual idea or notion of a threat slipped away; the reality of this one's absolute lack of intent now obviously his only intent. He was, at best, simple-minded. But the irritation he was causing Omri he seemed to understand. Laughing, loudly, the boy reached out and ruffled Omri's barely kept hair.

"Heh, you're pretty cranky aren't you?" He smirked, apparently not seeing the blanket slipping away from Omri's frame. "I guess its past your bedtime..."

The smiling came to an end, abruptly, as the boy hurled himself away from Omri. And with good reason. Omri's dagger stuck and vibrated where the other's knee once was. His tawny eyes sparked with shock as the 10 year old pulled the blade out of the wood it found itself in and reached for the old blanket again.

"Oy. A little high-strung aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Omri muttered, wrapping himself up again. "Now, please be quiet."

His eyes closed again, satiated that he had a bit of privacy for now. It wasn't an idle threat. Omri really wanted to have some time, some moment of sleep. It felt as if he was on his own, at least until he felt the other boy hovering over him again. If he keeps up I'm going to have to stab him for real. The thought echoed with some truth, but it didn't stop it from being a terrifying idea. Instead his eyes shot open, again glaring into the tawny eyes of his company and just as annoyed as ever. "What now?"

"Aren't you a little young to be out here on your own?"

"Aren't you?" Omri grumbled back before he could think about it. His cutting words did his cause more harm than good, as the other simply considered it a challenge and not a warning to back off.

"Well of course I am! But you're practically a baby!" The boy grinned as he, again, began to mess with Omri's hair. "Shouldn't you be with your family instead of hiding out like a brat?"

_Well, if the idiot wants to bleed..._"Leave me alone!"

Emotions: they always had a way of twisting Omri's childish head. Maybe, if he would've taken a second longer he would've noticed the other had some advantages he didn't. Like; his Height. Skill. Age. Weight. Everything, more or less. Omri's rabid, unfocused stab was easily outmaneuvered. Before the boy knew it his wrists were pinned together; his knife sliding to the car's other end. Before the shock could register properly he felt himself being jerked forward, again staring nearly point-blank into that damned smile.

"Now stop that." The older boy said against the other's struggling. "If I wanted to attack you I would've already. You're the only one acting suspicious kid."

With that he let go and Omri dropped back down, painfully. A pitiful groan shook the car as the other sat across from him, the dagger in his hand. Now it wasn't a matter of what he felt; Omri was defenseless. _So far, all he wanted to do was talk. Fine: let him talk._

"This is from Prontera isn't it?" The older boy mused, looking at the blade as if he knew its style. "You're from there?"

_He can talk. He can!_ Omri bristled silently. _Doesn't have anything to do with me! _Regardless Omri kept quiet, only bothering to shoot him a stubborn glare every now and then.

"Have you ever had to use it?" The silenced changed; splintered. It wasn't much, but a gleam of worry dotted the fierceness in Omri's eyes. It was as good as a yes. "Of course you have. Kids like you shouldn't have these sorts of things."

"Says who? You?" Omri muttered as the boy slipped his knife into his belt. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Relax. Like I told you, I'm not going to do anything. I really wasn't expecting anyone back here...especially another kid. But you look like you've been around huh? How far have you gone?" The older boy gawked as Omri shook his head. Finally, in the rays of moonlight, the other could see exactly who he was talking to. Not just a kid; but clearly a ragged kid. His Novice attire was worn, old, and appeared to hang off him unlike the older's relatively clean Thief getup. He stuck out, strangely, even here when it was only two people. It was that sort of hesitant, desperate sort of dangerous...who the hell was this kid?

"What about your home?"

"I dunno." Omri shrugged, clutching at the blanket on the ground. "I guess...I don't need a home. Do you remember yours?"

"Yeah. Back in Prontera." The other mused, "But that was before and maybe I'll go back one day. Before that, though, I want to see some things first."

Arrogant, overblown, idiotic adventuring type. Yup: pegged it. Omri's 'stop talking to me' attitude began sinking back into him as he try to get comfortable. "You're wasting your time. Just go back home and be quiet."

"Why? You've clearly been walking around for a while now. You've had to have seen some incredible stuff."

"I've..." Good question. Omri actually had to think about that one. Of all of the ships and trains he's managed to find his way on, the boy was never completely sure how far he had gone. He remembered some cities, faintly. But, for what end could he hope to remember them? He couldn't stay...really he didn't have a desire to stay anywhere he landed. Maybe it was something natural, like hunger, that kept his tiny feet dusty with each new spot he landed. But, he didn't have any reason to stop yet.

"All of the places you've been..." That look. Omri's seen that look a few times already, mirrored in his tawny eyes. It was a look the sparked his bile, vented his blood into a rage everytime. That look of pity...he could certainly do without it. "You don't even remember them?"

"I've got better things to do than that."

"Like not getting caught with other's food and Zeny?"

"I knew it when I first saw you sneak on here. We're the same type." The boy grinned, slipping around so that he was sitting next to Omri. "By the way; my name's Sorin."

"Omri." The younger boy murmured, again feeling a bit awkward with some stranger in his personal space.

"You're missing out." Sorin sighed, wrapping an arm over Omri's shoulders. "Especially where we heading. There are monuments everywhere honoring men and gods. And the food is supposed to be the best anywhere."

"Then you go and see it." Omri muttered, getting a laugh out of Sorin. "I got things I need to do."

"Gods, you've worked this wall up pretty good." Sorin chuckled, reaching behind himself, "But its not an option. It just wouldn't be right to leave a kid like you on his own."

"I told you I'm-" Omri wanted to say something cutting. Something to remind this older jerk that he wasn't some pet he could drag along wherever he went. Then he turned right into a handful of Zeny held out to him. How much did he have? With all of that money, couldn't he have gotten a ticket like a normal person. Did he just tag along back here for his own amusement. "How did you-"

"So, is it a deal?" Sorin smiled, putting his money back into its bag. "Think about it. You get a some time not worrying about food or Zeny and you can just be yourself."

"Myself IS food and Zeny." Omri griped, finding his doors to his solitude. But, putting up with this Neanderthal would take some uncertainty away, if only for the time being...

"Then what have you got to lose?"

"I don't even know who you are!" The younger boy nearly shouted. This, he, everything was just too much to think about right now. All he wanted to do was sneak onto this train, go to sleep and with a Blessing wake up and get out before anyone realized he existed. "And anyway I have to keep moving..."

"To what? You said so yourself; you've lost your home. Now you're losing all your good memories with it." Sorin sighed, somehow maintaining his patience even as Omri's temperance began to thin. "One day. That's all you'll be giving up. Then you can see what I see in the world and who knows? Maybe, being in a new place, not by yourself, will be a good thing? It has to beat traveling alone all the time."

"You don't even know me..." Omri pointed out, exasperated but really no longer able or willing to continue the fight. Maybe in the morning he'd have better points..or could at least get his knife back and stab him. "I'm going to sleep."

At least for tonight, at least for the time being, Omri was going to have to trust Sorin. He was an unarmed kid with no where to dash off too and too tired to think straight. If he wanted to be such a big help; fine. The boy's eyes began to drop as he felt himself being pulled into the warmth of the other's body. If he was conscious, Omri would've gave Sorin a shot to to the ribs for being so informal. Maybe he still would whenever he woke up. He'd just have to be grateful, or find in him gratitude, or find a way to use this...to his advantage...

"You're too young to be this old. Don't worry, I'll help you find your way Omri..."

_...Omri?_

xxx

Present

"_Sir?"_

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?"

Fear. He knew that tone, and even felt it in his own voice before. Towards him, it almost seemed like a joke...a cruel, twisted joke. Omri, all of 19 years, sat huddled in a barren corner; his dusky eyes peering through long, matted strands of black hair. His hands rested on his knees shackled together, a condition of his current state as a prisoner.

It was a fitting and even necessary end to the 19 year old Sage's wanderings in Prontera. It had gotten a great deal more peaceful when this new guard came in a few months ago. The first had a bit more authority and assumed far too much about the new prisoner. He assumed because he had his way with other, Omri would be no different. However, Omri was more than a bit thick-headed.

Besides, he was hungry. And that man's throat was appetizing. Well, the chunk of it he bit off anyway.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Really?" Omri chuckled, scratching his growing beard almost lazily. "I find that hard to believe."

"He knew you was here and asked for you by name." The guard looked at him warily, yet he seemed insistent. "Maybe its one of your old friends or guild mates?"

"..." Now it was turning into a joke. After all, for all these Prontera guards knew, he was simply maniac named Yenrai. The Sage's face shifted into a clear scowl as he stood, his shackles clanging loudly. Fun's fun and all, but now it was time to get serious."I don't have any of those."

"Family?"

"None of those either." Omri muttered, now standing near the bars of his cell. Behind the serious glimmer in his eyes was also a serious question. After all this young guard, who clearly wanted to keep on Omri's good side, had no reason to try something like this. But who could or would know that he was in this pit? And who would care enough to visit him? It was of no consequence though. There was a simple answer to it all. "Tell whoever it is to get loss."

Who was he to argue? One less guest, a bit less hassle for him. The guard simple shrugged and prepared to leave when he noticed the Sage's pale hand extend through the bars. "Did you remember to bring what I asked for?"

The guard nodded and reached into his cloak, removing two piece of chalk. Omri allowed a brief nod of gratitude as the chalk was pressed into his hand and he slunk back into his cell. Now it was the guard's turn to take a step forward and look inside, marveling at the detailed symbols and equations that had begun to litter the right wall. He didn't know what they meant, in fact he doubted that the Sage himself knew what they meant. But, he didn't stop. It was almost like a religious ritual with this guy.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember..." Omri said simply, kneeling down near an empty space near the floor. His eyelids fell shut, slowly drawing along the stone the picture now at the front of his mind. Echoing footsteps was the need sign; again he was alone. Yet again...after eight years. For eight years, he's pretended that it wasn't the way of the world. For eight years he dared himself to drop the stone walls erected deep inside and be, well, normal. Average even. Just like back then, he could be something as. This time he was a student, a son, a teenager. Those had been good days, even if they were far from innocent days. That innocence had been taken a long time ago. Maybe, then, he should've know better. Maybe he shouldn't have let himself get caught up in something he knew, deep down, would never last.

At least, when it finally ended, he would've been better prepared.

Now alone again. It still stung a bit thinking about it. The first time he had been unprepared though. The first time he realized he was alone, Omri was just a boy winging it. An orphan, a savage; destined to steal and scavenge just to survive and to die in the streets he called home. That was before their lives intersected. Now, the boy was gone. A Sage sat in his place. That was largely thanks to that woman. In death the lady Professor, Madame Usoa, had been as chilled and straightforward as she had been in her life; at least the years of her life Omri was apart of. Her guidance, her motherhood, stilled him. Her smile gave him more peace than anything else. Why? With all of the gifts she had given, why was the only thing he could do is sit back and watch her wither away?

Yeah, he should have known better. Everything ends. Eventually.

His hand stopped for a moment, tapping a dim pattern against the wall as Omri concentrated. Slowly he went into the white circle, his mind flipping the pages of that book...Her last book. one of the few that didn't go on published in some school somewhere. Even with the intelligence he had grown throughout the past few years, Omri could not decipher the pages alone. The language and the symbols were all archaic, but seemed closed to modern-day alchemy and biochemistry. That was his best guess anyway. He couldn't be sure as to the means or ends of what Madame was trying to accomplish, but he trusted her judgment far better than his own.

That book was in hiding; a necessity so it wouldn't get confiscated during his arrest. All he had was the varied memories of the different symbols in there. But it was enough, for now, for him to continue trying to piece it all together.

"That's an interesting language you have there."

Omri stopped; eyes shot open. The shaking, quiet respect, the fear, was gone. The voice from the other side was now self-assured, arrogant...foreign. Was this...someone new? Slowly Omri turned in his crouched state to see strange, shining pale green eyes of a Stalker staring back at him. His skin had a weathered, tanned look to it; which made the long mop of white dreadlocks seem almost out of place.

But, why was he smiling at him? They've never met, not before that moment. Why? Why was he looking at him like he knew him?"Omri right?"

"...Sorry. I'm not sure who you're looking for." Omri miffed, turning his back to him. Yet, the Stalker didn't leave, instead pulling himself forward as if trying to get a better look at him. The smile didn't dissipate...it just seem to grow more..carnal.

"That's kinda cute." The Stalker chuckled, sending a hidden, bewildered look across Omri's face. "But the world isn't so big that someone like you can hide, no matter what prison you find yourself in Omri Usoa. Even if you've become a bit of a stray."

He seemed determined. Maybe they had met before? But how? And when? The shackles rattled as Omri scratched the base of his neck, not leaving his spot on the ground and not bothering to look at his new guest. "Okay, lets say my name is 'Omri'. What does that have to do with you?"

"Me? Nothing really. You're not my type." So self-assured...Omri hated him already. "They sent me to find you...but I've got to admit I was expecting more. I wonder what they would think if they saw you now. They all raved about your last name, and expectations for you, and yet here you are."

Something in the young Sage cracked. Maybe he had just gotten comfortable with the maniac gimmick, or he had gotten used to being alone, either way the idea of quietly sitting there and allow this Stalker to say whatever he wanted wasn't going to be allowed. Finally Omri turned and leaned against the stone wall, shooting his guest a very unpleased, searing scowl.

"I don't know who you are." Omri said with a deft sense of finality. "But you will not treat me like some-"

"Well you don't have many other choices. Not with these in between us." The Stalker sneered, tapping on the iron bars of the cell as Omri glared at him.

"Do you truly believe I'd allow a stranger to mock me like this?"

"Ooh. So you do have some fire in you? Is that how you ended up here? Hidden in the basement? Treated like a psychopath?"

...Sort of. It was actually Omri's own bad luck. He just wanted a drink to clear his head, and somehow that turned into a bar fight which he, maybe rightfully, bared the brunt of responsibility. Of course, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if the bar hadn't been set on fire during the fight. Either way, here he was.

"Really Stray you're in luck. You should be trying to kiss me right now." The Stalker smirked, blatantly ignoring the repulsed look on Omri's face. "You're on your way outta this place thanks to them."

" 'Them'? Again with this 'Them'?" Whatever cool facade Omri managed to throw up at the last moment was crumbling badly. "I don't know who you are or who you represent. And really, after hearing you run your mouth, I want nothing to do with you or them. I'm sure you have something better to do than talk to a 'Stray'...as you've put it. So, if you don't mind, I'm going back to work on this wall now. Get lost."

"...C'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere."

"I told you to get lost!"

"And I said come here."

The conversation was turning strange. And by strange, it was slipping out of Omri's control. Maybe it had never been in his control to begin with. That twisted light in the Stalker's eyes, giving the Sage pause. The idea of listening to this stranger crushed his insides, but currently Omri had no idea how to get him to go away. Watching his options slip through his fingers Omri slowly stood up, his teeth grinding together almost painfully.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't ring your stupid neck."

The Stalker scoffed, waiting for the shackled Sage to get close enough before turning his back to him, using both hands to lift his dreadlocks away from his neck. "Maybe this will help."

_108_

There it was, printed as clear . The tattoo dropped every preconceived notion, sending Omri's mind reeling. Memories flashed before his eyes, of the hidden places in the world, rank with sterile death. Invisible cries of pain rung through the young Sage's ears, spiraling him back to that time, to huddled, warped forms curling through the shadows. Those beasts that posed as human...malevolent to everything other than their kindly master...they all had the same mark. "You. You're...an Experiment!"

"I see I've got your attention now." The Stalker let his hair fall back over his back, turning around to face the Sage again. "I'm #108: Hassium."

A Rekenber hitman. An engineered life. A biological weapon. That's what stared back at him. Of all of the things or people that could have found him here, why? Why this...monster? Omri searched for breath, working silently to settle his thought.

"Something wrong?"

"I think I should ask again..." Omri said slowly, his hands circling the bars as his voice dropped. "What do you want with me?"

"So I finally got your attention?" Hassium tilted his head, examining the sudden serious that seem to take over the young Sage before shrugging."You, apparently, aren't very valuable like this. I'm here to get you out..."

"Out?"

"Yeah. Unless you're enjoying your time in this place." Hassium chuckled, reaching through the bars to mess with the already unsettled mane on Omri's head. For now Omri put up with it; really he didn't have too many other choices at the moment.

"And exactly how you going to do that? Is Rekenber paying for my release?"

"...Well..."

" 'Well'?"

"It won't exactly work that way." The Stalker blinked as Omri slammed the bars in frustration. How perfect; some stranger offers him a way out...with no idea how to get him out. Ignoring Hassium's laughter Omri sulked back to the shadows of his cell, tugging his own hair as the last of his patience left him. "You're just going to have to trust me Stray."

"Why in the hell should I trust you?" Trying to keep his voice in check was beginning to prove difficult. This cocky bastard just rubbed Omri in all of the wrong ways. "No offense, but if this is the best that Corporation has to offer, I'll take my chances on my own."

"Really?" Hassium looked...almost disappointed. "Well this situation just got more complicated. This would've been easier if you would've just said yes up front."

"Maybe that's why I'm not your type?" Omri nearly spat, kneeling down to pick up one of the pieces of his chalk. "Besides, I don't want anything to do with Rekenber and they shouldn't want anything to do with me. Tell your bosses I'm perfectly fine rotting in here."

For the first time since the start of this strange conversation Hassium seemed to relent. The coy smile seem to slip back as he turned away from Omri's cell, a hand lingering against the bars. "Fine then. I'll give you some time to yourself. But, I was sent here to get you...and you are coming with me Omri Usoa. Sooner or later, I always catch what I hunt."

Omri didn't bother to acknowledge the Stalker, keeping his back turned to him as he heard footsteps echo down the hall. Finally, sure he was alone again, the Sage scoffed to himself. "...Bastard."

xxx

The hours ticked away after Omri's 'guest' left him, leaving him to sketch his memories onto the cell wall. It also left him with his thoughts...and a new concern. The Rekenber Corporation was the most powerful entity in the known world. There was a time that she, Madame Usoa, was a part of the Rekenber biolabs creating...things like Hassium. He knew because he had seen them first hand years ago on an trip with her to Lighthalzen.

The Sage could only wonder why they sought him. The 'why' wasn't too hard to figure out. It could've been as simple as an airship operator remembering his face. Or maybe that bastard had been tailing him since his wanderings started up again.

"Either way its probably good to begin forming my own plan of getting out of here." Omri murmured his brother, watching the twilight begin to fade in the small window near the top of his cell. "Rekenber...that's an unexpected wrinkle. I'm not a scientists, or a chemists, or even a Scholar yet. There isn't any reason to need me for anything other than...material..."

The idea sent an icy wave through Omri's skin; the idea of being one of those broken souls behind the glass wasn't acceptable. Omri paused, again tapping the chalk against the wall, trying to remember that ancient text near the end of the page in that book.

"What was it anyway? Nvgrata? Nvgare-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden distant sound. It was almost like the roaring of a coming storm, or a coming train...a sure sign that it was human. The noise began to grow as Omri stood up, the noise getting louder as the castle's bell began tolling.

_Thats the alarm..._ Omri quickly, rising to his feet as what had to be human screaming began to get louder. _What the hell is going on?_

The answer soon came when the door to his nearly empty cell block slammed open. The Sage watched as his guard rushed into the room. An azure blur was close behind and grabbed the guard by the through from behind, impaling him through the back with his dagger. Omri's eyes widened as the guard began to choke on his own lifeblood, the familiar Stalker pulling his weapon out of him and letting him drop to the ground.

"Hassium?" The Sage gawked as the Stalker raised the cell's keys from the dying soldier.

"I bet you want to kiss me now huh Stray?"


End file.
